Merry Christmas Baby
by RickyRemembers
Summary: A look at how different couples spend their Christmas’. GinnyOliver, HarryHermione, RonLuna.


_AN: I thought it would be a fun thing to use my favorite couples in a holiday fic, but I didn't want to make it too long. So these three little stories are all in one chapter and they all take place on the same night/morning. Enjoy! And oh, I don't own any of the songs. _

**Merry Christmas Baby**

"_We were in love before  
__But now it's so much more  
__Cause when I kiss your lips I can't explain  
__What I feel in my heart for you  
__I don't know what I'd do  
__Baby if I lost you…"_

Music flowed softly through the speakers as Ginny hung ornaments on the tree. She was looking at one that had a little 'Ginny's first Christmas' painted on it when Oliver came up behind her with hot chocolate.

"Awe, how cute!" He cooed, and she swatted him in the arm. She hung the ornament on the tree before turning back around to take the mug from him.

"I think it's adorable. I can't believe you never made salt doe ornaments as a kid." She teased, poking him in the stomach. Their tree was decorated with many of the ornaments that Ginny had made as a little girl and the rest were ones that Oliver had contributed, most of them being store bought.

Oliver pulled her as close to him as he could before her stomach got in the way and he looked down at it pointedly. "You know," He said after a minute. "We're going to have to get one of those."

Ginny giggled at him. "As soon as we agree on a name I'll be happy to oblige." She said, reaching up to play with his bushy, overly-long, brown hair.

"I think Rupert is a perfectly respectable name." He said stubbornly. He was determined to name their child something ridiculous.

"And how do you know it won't be a girl?" She said, just as stubbornly. They were both Taurus' you see, born in the middle of May, and they loved to butt heads.

"I've offered before; if you're so sure it's a girl, then why don't you agree? If it's a boy, I get to name him. If it's a girl, you go right on ahead." He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Because that's not fair! Someone loses either way, and that's not what our relationship is about, remember?" She chided, ruffling his hair. He rolled his eyes and went to grab another ornament to put on the tree.

"You know I think we're about done- this tree can't hold many more." He pointed out. It was true; their tree was fairly crowded as it was.

"You want to put the star on?" She asked warmly. He smiled at her and grabbed the box.

He had to stand on the step stool to get up high enough to put it on, but it looked beautiful once it was up there. Ginny found herself blinking back tears as she looked at it and glanced at her husband. This was their first Christmas together as a married couple, and with a baby on the way! Ginny raised a hand to her stomach, feeling the baby stir beneath it. She was 6 months pregnant with their first born child, and here they were together at Christmas, completely happy and not a care in the world.

Oliver came to stand beside her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He looked at her and noticed her tears.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, turning to look at her. She smiled.

"Nothing; I just love you, that's all." She said happily. He smiled in return and bent down to kiss her.

"I love you too Gin." They kissed happily on their first Christmas Eve together.

They sat down next to the fire and listened to the music while watching the Christmas lights flash.

"Oh, by the way," Oliver whispered while reaching into his back pocket. "Santa got here a little early this year. He told me to tell you he was going to wait until tomorrow, but he thought tonight was just too special to resist."

Ginny giggled while taking the box from him. She opened it to see a lovely pendant that was all diamonds and a large blue stone.

"Oh, Oliver." She whispered before turning around to kiss him.

"Wanna know the coolest part?" he whispered while taking the necklace out of its case. He turned it upside down and it turned into a little heart. Ginny smiled even wider.

"I love it. Put it on me?" She asked. He slid it around her neck, moving her hair to the side to clasp it. When he was done he quickly kissed her neck and she leaned back into him.

Oliver pulled away though to get move comfortable, and as Ginny laid back he put a hand on her stomach. He lifted Ginny's sweater up just a little and bent down to kiss her stomach. Ginny smiled at him with so much love it was hard to speak.

"Merry Christmas Ginny." He whispered, leaning over to kiss her.

"Merry Christmas Baby."

"_Cause I've been without you and I know how it feels  
__And I can't be alone anymore  
__I know it's more than love  
__Baby I can feel it  
__When I'm close to you  
__I know it's more than love baby do you  
__Maybe my words can't explain  
__Why I'm feeling this way."

* * *

_

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
__Everywhere you go,  
__Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again,  
__With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.  
__  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
__Toys in every store,  
__But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be  
__On your own front door…"_

Ron bustled into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in one hand while levitating two mugs of hot cocoa with his wand, singing along to the record Luna had put on. He was dancing around like a kid, and Luna was laughing at him as he set the popcorn down next to her.

"That enough?" He asked, taking a handful to eat. Luna nodded.

"Should be." She was sitting on the floor stringing popcorn to hang on the tree. "Did you know that strings of popcorn are very good charms for keeping Stocking Steeling Grindywillows away?" She asked matter-of-factly as she strung a few more pieces. Ron sat down next to her.

"Really? Are they good for Jobberknoll's as well?" Ron said sarcastically, not even really knowing what a Jobberknoll was. Luna caught on immediately.

"I know you think my fathers job and my fascination with Magical Creatures--"

"That don't exist." Ron interrupted. Luna gave him a look.

"I know you think it's funny and one big joke, but I happen to like it." She scolded halfheartedly. Ron leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Not trying to make waves love, if you like it then that's all that matters." He said quietly before laying down on his side to watch her. He was rewarded when she blushed prettily and he smiled.

He took a long sip from his hot cocoa watching his girlfriend of 4 years string popcorn with a fierce concentration. She was wearing a bright red sweater and dark green pants, which from this angle he could see matched her knickers. Her long hair was tied back with a glowing white ribbon. He smiled at her as his nerves began to twist on him.

He and Luna had started dating just after she'd graduated Hogwarts. He'd started with professional quidditch and she'd taken a job at the ministry under the Magical Creatures department. She'd been living at the burrow at the time, and with Ginny always away on business he and Luna had gotten to know each other quite well. It wasn't long before they both found their own places to live, though Ron didn't know why they needed separate ones; they did everything together anyway, and Luna spent most of her time at his house when she wasn't working. The house was easily big enough for the two of them, and probably a few more. Ron's stomach turned as he watched her, and he suddenly wished the music was a little more romantic.

Luna was now stringing the last bits of popcorn onto the line. "There, it's done! Come on; help me put it on the tree!" She stood up and grabbed Ron's hand, and he happily obliged.

They strung the popcorn around the tree while teasing each other about how the Stocking Stealing Grindywillows were going to steal the others stocking because they hadn't been good that year. Ron also noted that Luna had hung her stocking next to his on the fireplace, and he could only imagine that she'd planed to stay the night.

After they'd finished putting the popcorn string on, they stood back to admire their work.

"Well," He said, draping his arm around Luna. "All we have to do now is hang the ornaments." He looked over at the box of ornaments feeling exhausted, but he went over and opened it all the same, having no intention of turning back now.

He and Luna sorted through the box of hand made ornaments from his child hood, and since Luna wasn't spending Christmas at her house, she went back to get some of the ones she had made.

When they'd finished the tree, Ron was impressed with how warm and homey it looked. Everything seemed to just fit together, and Ron looked over at Luna with a beaming smile. Her smile was, of course, dreamy as usual but Ron's stomach did a little flip when she leaned over and pecked him on the nose. They stood there looking at the tree for a little longer and then they sat down on the couch with their drinks and watched the fire.

With his wand Ron dimmed the lights and Luna looked over at him. He kissed her and they sat there for some time. Ron knew that if he didn't do this soon he was going to chicken out, and his nerves were getting more and more impatient by the second.

He took a deep breath and pulled away from Luna, standing up and turning away from her. He could feel Luna's questioning gaze burning into his back, and with one more deep breath he pulled the little box out of his pocket and turned back towards her.

"Luna, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" he held out the open ring box in front of him and before he could say anything else, Luna launched herself at him. She knocked him down on the ground and kissed him soundly.

She pulled away and continued kissing him in-between her words. "Yes." Kiss. "I accept." Kiss. "I will." Kiss. "I do." This time she pulled back and looked down at him and he beamed back up at her.

"I have to ask you first." He reminded, grinning.

"Of course." She sat back and pulled him up with her. She was sitting in his lap for the most part and he pulled one arm around her waist before flipping the box back open and holding it in front of her.

"Well, I'd been hoping to do this properly… but this'll do… Luna, will you marry me?" He asked.

Luna beamed at him and nodded. Then she tackled him again and continued kissing him.

"Don't… you want… the ring?" He said in-between kisses. She pulled back again and smiled at him and he smiled back. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. She pulled him back up with her and she hugged him so tightly he almost couldn't breath.

But he didn't mind. Breathing, who needed it?

"I was wondering what took you so long to ask." Luna giggled at him and pulled away. He was too happy to make a remark back however, and he just smiled at her instead.

"Merry Christmas Luna."

"Merry Christmas Baby."

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
__Everywhere you go,  
__There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,  
__The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow._

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
__Soon the bells will start,  
__And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing,  
__Right within your heart."

* * *

_

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
__Let your heart be light.  
__From now on,  
__Our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
__Make the Yule-tide gay,  
__From now on,  
__Our troubles will be miles away…"_

"Come on James, here James, this way… Come to daddy James." He coaxed the little boy gently. "Come on, just one step James."

"Come on Harry, it's only his first Christmas. Give him a break." Hermione coaxed from the sofa, holding the little boys twin sister on her lap. "Daddy's a silly boy, isn't he Lulu?" She asked the little girl, who smiled in return.

Harry picked up the little boy and held him in his lap. "There they go again, siding against us. At least we know this, James; things will always be even in this house. They can't win." He coaxed the little boy, and James grinned back at his father.

"Oh come now, enough of that. I think it's time to open more presents." Hermione smiled as she hoisted the little girl onto her hip and went over to the tree. Harry smiled as he watched her with the green eyed little girl.

James giggled from below as he played with his new stuffed bear. Baby's first Christmas had been quite something to behold after all. Harry hadn't imagined that watching his son and daughter open toys could be so wondrous. To see the looks of joy on their faces, the way they lit up, that was certainly something he treasured. And as he watched his wife giggle with their daughter and pull more presents from under the tree, he couldn't help but smile.

"What're you grinning at?" Hermione teased, walking back over and handed baby James a present. James clapped happily and patted the box.

"Nothing. Just that we already know what's going to be in this box. Just more clothes, right James?" He nuzzled the little boy.

"You don't know that. They've gotten just as many toys as they have clothes, thanks to their father." Hermione shot him a mock glare, and he smiled in return. "You don't even know what's in the boxes anyway. I wrapped them all."

"Yes, I'd completely forgotten. Oh, but who was looking after the twins? Oh, that's right. Yes dear, let's go on guilting me- that's a lovely way to spend Christmas." He teased as he helped James unwrap his next present. "If mommy's not good, maybe we just won't give her her present." He whispered, glancing at Hermione. He smirked as her eyes widened.

"Oh Harry you didn't! We promised we wouldn't get each other anything, that it was all for the twins!" She pouted at him as he stood and went to her stocking.

"Yes, I remember darling, I was there. But you didn't honestly expect me to not get you anything, did you?" He pulled the little velvet box out and Hermione frown. It was a very cute look when mixed with the happiness in her eyes.

"Oh, Harry…" She mumbled as he removed Lily from her arms and placed her on the floor next to James. He held out the box to her.

"Don't 'Oh Harry' me. Just open it. Merry Christmas." He added as she took the box. She opened it quickly to reveal a pair of diamond earrings, and she sighed happily.

"Oh, Harry." She repeated. "They're beautiful." She touched the diamonds gently and bit her lip. "Thank you."

"You're beautiful." He whispered. She looked down at him, and he reached up to give her a kiss. Their lips touched, and that tiny spark remained when they pulled away.

From the floor behind him Lily giggled, and James echoed as they tore a box apart together.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." He told his wife before he reached over to tickle the twins.

"Merry Christmas Baby."

"_Here we are as in olden days,  
__Happy golden days of yore.  
__Faithful friends who are dear to us  
__Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together  
__If the Fates allow  
__Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
__And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_


End file.
